Ice Queen
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Rosalie Hale has always been an ice queen... but what if she met someone firey enough to melt her?  What if that person was the last one she expected?  What if they were her enemy?  Rosalie x Victoria... M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Ice Queen

Rosalie picked her way slowly between the trees, careful not to make any sound. Her large topaz-colored eyes scanned the trees and her supernaturally sharp ears were alert for any sign of her prey.

She knew it was stupidly risky to go hunting Victoria alone but she had to do something. She couldn't just sit there waiting. Waiting for the attack from Seattle… waiting for the Volturi to come calling… waiting for Victoria to try and slip through their defenses again. All she did there days was wait. It was driving her crazy.

Maybe she wasn't Bella's biggest fan… but the little brunette was her brother's choice. And she was so fragile… so human. Rosalie wasn't going to let the crazy bitch anywhere near Bella if she could help it.

Particularly as she kind of owed her.

Rosalie had passed on a vision that Alice had interpreted incorrectly… making Edward believe Bella was dead. She hadn't realized he would go to Italy to provoke the Volturi in killing him… or that Alice and Bella (who was in fact alive) would go to stop him. All three had narrowly escaped Volterra with their lives.

If she killed Victoria it would go a long way towards making up for that. Besides… the redhead wasn't so tough. She was sure she could take her.

As long as she did it before Alice realized what she was up to. One of the cons of having a damn near omnipotent sister was that you couldn't get away with anything. Still, she'd made a snap decision, which would buy her some time. Not only that… but Alice and Jasper had gone a long way away on hunting expedition. Even if Alice saw her, and they ran back home straight away, it would take them at least the better part of a day to get back. By then she should have hopefully dealt with Victoria for good.

Rosalie continued to walk through the woods, eyes alert for signs the red headed vampire had passed this way. A broken twig here… a footprint… a trace of scent there…

Suddenly she saw a flash of copper up ahead. At the same got a whiff of that sweet distinctive smell that meant vampire. All her muscles tensed for battle. A moment later there was a sound like a footstep behind her.

She whipped around lightning fast just as something roughly her own size and weight crashed into her from behind, sending her tumbling to the ground.

Rosalie grabbed her attacker's arm as she landed and used their momentum to throw them into a nearby tree. She caught a glimpse of feral crimson eyes and long copper curls as the vampire… definitely a woman.. flew over her head. Victoria.

The redhead landed heavily on the forest floor and immediately jumped to her feet.

Both her stance and her clothing were a direct contrast to the blonde's. Rosalie's crisp pale blue shirt and grey trousers fit her slim frame perfectly … and her posture suggested martial arts training.

Victoria's stance was distinctly feline… and her long mane of hair, her bare feet and her stylish but slightly disheveled clothing all contributed to the wildness of her appearance.

She snarled at Rosalie as the blonde tensed to spring, sizing up her opponent.

"Brave of you to come looking for me by yourself" Victoria said mockingly. "Brave… but stupid" she sneered. "Where are your friends, Blondie?" she asked, starting to circle her.

Rosalie moved too, keeping a wary eye on her as they circled each other, each one waiting for the other to attack. "I don't need any help to deal with you" Rosalie said confidently, an undercurrent of anger in her voice at being called stupid.

Victoria watched her… a predator waiting to spring.

When she did spring it was so fast that Rosalie had no time to react before Victoria sent her flying. She landed hard on her back with a grunt of pain.  
She flipped to her feet and retaliated with a spinning kick that Victoria managed to leap over.

The redhead darted forward hands reaching for the blonde's throat. Rosalie grabbed her wrists, using all her strength to keep those clawing hands from fastening around her neck. Inch by inch they got closer.

Rosalie brought her knee up into Victoria's stomach, distracting her. While Victoria groaned in pain she grabbed her and flung her into a tree. Somehow the redhead managed to grab a branch and dart upwards, losing herself in the dense foliage.

Rosalie slowly walked under the tree and looked up. No Victoria. Not in that tree anyway.

She walked warily around the trees, eyes open for any sign of the redhead.

Rosalie was just starting to think she had lost her when Victoria dropped out of a tree on top of her, tackling her to the floor.

The two vampires struggled furiously, the redhead snarling and snapping her teeth. The two may have been fairly evenly matched in strength and size but Victoria was tougher, meaner.

She managed to roll Rosalie so she was on top of her. Then before the blonde could get her off she pinned her arms and legs firmly to the floor. Her grip was like bands of steel. Rosalie struggled furiously but couldn't dislodge her.

If her heart had still beat it would have beat frantically as she realized she had lost. No one could save her… no one could get there in time. And those crimson eyes were merciless.

'_Emmett…_' she thought. '_Emmett I'm sorry…_'

She braced herself for the brush of those lips… the sharp pain of those teeth.

But it didn't come.

Instead the redhead was looking at her as if she had only just seen her properly.

Rosalie swallowed hard, a rather human gesture but she couldn't help it when she was nervous. "Aren't you… aren't you going to kill me?" she asked, looking up at her as if suspecting a trick.

"I was" Victoria said in a voice slightly softer than usual. "But it would be a shame to destroy something so beautiful…"

Despite the situation Rosalie still felt rather pleased to be complemented on her beauty. '_Still a touch of the old vanity left…_' she thought to herself.

"I tell you what Blondie…" Victoria said in a sultry purr, a grin curving her lips. "Let me kiss you and I'll let you go…"

"What?" Rosalie said in a shocked voice. Nothing ever really startled her. But this… this was so completely unexpected that even with her roomy vampire brain it was hard to process it.

"One kiss. Then you can go home to that big bear of a vampire you love so much" Victoria whispered.

"No strings attached? You'll let me go?" she asked skeptically. Why would Victoria pass up a chance to kill one of those protecting Bella? To hurt Edward by thinning the Cullen's ranks?

"Yes. I'll let you go free. I won't even try to stop you leaving" Victoria said. And strangely enough Rosalie believed her. Not that she had much choice. She really didn't want to die today.

"All right" she whispered.

Victoria's mouth descended on hers… softer than she expected. She tasted sweet… like some kind of fruit. The kind of fruit you bit into, savoring the flavor as juice ran down the sides of your mouth.

And as she kissed her she felt something she had never expected to feel for a female vampire… particularly not this one. Desire. Desire so strong it caught her completely by surprise.

It made her stomach tighten and her head feel strangely fuzzy. Made her kiss her back… softly and tentatively at first but then firmly… mouth open and lips moving with hers.

Made her, for just a few moments, completely forget about Emmett.

Then it was over, and Victoria was grinning smugly down at her. "Well well. That wasn't so awful was it?" she purred. Rosalie was thankful she could no longer blush at Victoria smirked.

Victoria let her arms go and Rosalie managed to push her off her.

As soon as she had got to her feet she took off through the trees… long blonde hair streaming out behind her… and the redhead's mocking laughter following her as she ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"She's here..." Alice said softly, dark eyes looking at something the rest of the Cullen's couldn't see.

"Who? Victoria?" Bella said, a very slight tremble in her voice betraying her fear. Edward's arms tightened protectively around her. "I won't let her anywhere near you" he promised.

"Esme, Edward... you stay here and protect Bella" Carlisle said firmly. Esme nodded. "Alice can lead Jasper, Emmett and Rose to hunt her... and I'll make sure the wolves know... if they don't already" the head of the Cullen household suggested.

Rosalie felt Alice's eyes flick to her and she felt rather uncomfortable. Alice knew what had happened last time she had gone to hunt Victoria... she was sure of it. She was equally sure Alice had kept it from Edward. She was grateful for that. Even though it technically wasn't her fault... she knew he would still be angry. Of course she herself had been very careful not to think about it whenever he was around.

She was determined not to fail again as they headed out into the woods. This time Victoria would not get away.

Alice's gaze went blank again as they got deep into the woods. "That way" she hissed, pointing through the trees. The four of them took off in that direction she had pointed. Soon they saw the flash of copper that could be nothing but Victoria's distinctive hair.

Rosalie ran faster, pushing the limits of her supernatural speed. She loved running. She was the fastest in the family... apart from Edward.

She stopped short when she suddenly realized she had left her family behind. She looked around. They were nowhere to be seen.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as she peered through the trees. Someone was watching her.

"Hello Blondie" said a husky purr of a voice behind her.

Rosalie slowly turned around. There she was, standing behind her, leaning casually against a tree.

The blonde tensed, ready to spring, to attack. Victoria rolled her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you..." she said archly.

Rosalie didn't relax. "Why don't I believe you" she replied coolly. Victoria smirked. "Because if I wanted to kill you I would have done the last time we met" she pointed out.

A trace of embarrassment flickered over Rosalie's face as she remembered what had happened the last time. Remembered that she had kissed her... and that she had actually enjoyed it. Victoria grinned like a deranged Cheshire Cat. "Still thinking about that kiss huh?" she teased.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "I don't consider that a kiss. I only did it so you would let me go" she snapped defensively.

"Well if that was a non kiss... I'm sure jealous of your mate…" the redhead said wickedly. Once again Rosalie was glad she could no longer blush. She was sure her cheeks would have been pink.

She felt the redhead's predatory gaze moving slowly over her body. It sent a shiver down her spine that wasn't entirely unpleasant. She was beautiful, exciting, tempting... and dangerous. Very, very dangerous.

"I should attack you… kill you if I can … I shouldn't even be talking to you" Rosalie frowned, a trace of hesitance in her voice.

"And yet you are… why is that?" Victoria purred, head cocked to the side and her voice low and soft. Her eyes were boring into her.

"I don't know…" Rosalie admitted in almost a whisper, not meeting her eyes.

"Is it because you afraid you'll lose again?" Victoria drawled mockingly. Rosalie glared at her angrily and the redhead sneered.

"Or is because you actually enjoyed yourself?" she suggested slyly.

"Don't flatter yourself" snapped Rosalie.

Victoria's smug grin only widened. Clearly she had hit a nerve.

"I wonder what your family would think of you fraternizing with the enemy…" she purred. Rosalie's hands tightened into fists. She looked like she was about to spring at her.

"And what about your precious Emmett… do you think he'd be furious… or secretly turned on? Do you think he'd want to watch? Join in? Maybe he'd want a piece for himself…"

Her words were cut off by Rosalie's furious snarl as the blonde leapt at her, slamming her hard into the tree behind her.

Victoria groaned in pain… barely managing to keep Rosalie's teeth away from her throat as the blonde snapped at her, wild with rage.

"Temper, temper Blondie… are you going to kill me after all?" she goaded. Rosalie snarled again, slamming her bodily into the tree. Somehow the old thick tree managed not to sustain any damage other than losing a substantial amount of bark.

She was more angry than she had ever been in her life… except for at the bastard Royce. And yet she still wanted her. Her fury only seemed to feed that part of her that was attracted to Victoria. The same part that had enjoying getting revenge on Royce. The darker part.

Without making a conscious decision… and before she knew what she was doing she was kissing her… roughly, savagely, pressing her hard into the tree.

And the redhead was kissing her back equally forcefully, pushing her lips apart and flicking her tongue against hers.

Hers hands tangled in long coppery hair, body pressed firmly against Victoria's.

She felt the redhead's fingers wandering lightly up her ribcage… tickling and teasing. It felt good… so good it didn't even occur to her to push her hands away as they touched deliciously sensitive areas of her body.

Her mind was completely blank… empty… except for the fierce, burning sensation that had taken her over. Even the ever present thirst had receded into the distance.

It most the most intense thing she had felt since she was human.

Suddenly she heard a sound not far away… and sound like soft quick footsteps. It snapped her out of daze and back to crystal clarity of thought. Her family… her family was almost there… and she was… she had let her…

Rosalie jumped back from Victoria as if bitten, a look of horror on her face. Victoria smirked as she saw the shock in the blonde vampire's face.

She darted forward so she was right in front of her, lips by her ear. "I didn't think you had it in you" she whispered.

Before she could respond Victoria kissed her once more briefly on the mouth and darted past her into the trees, moving so fast it was if she had vanished.

Rosalie stood there, shaking slightly as she waited for her family to catch up, the taste of her still on her lips.


End file.
